


I Found You

by KittyCasMeow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCasMeow/pseuds/KittyCasMeow
Summary: There's only one thing that outweighs any other concern. One person that will make you give up on everything you thought you knew – every instinct, every rational thought. And in order to find that person you need to sift through all the bull shit, let your heart get broken a few times and maybe even break a heart or two yourself.Because finding that person?The person that dares you to take a leap of faith. That makes you forget about all the other stuff. You gotta forget about any logic, any fear or any doubt and you have do everything you can to get to the one person in the end who's gonna make all of this worth it. At the end – you just gotta jump.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head, and I've been trying to get my footing back into Archive. So be patient with me, and let me know what you think!

There's only one thing that outweighs any other concern. One person that will make you give up on everything you thought you knew – every instinct, every rational thought. And in order to find that person you need to sift through all the bull shit, let your heart get broken a few times and maybe even break a heart or two yourself.

Because finding that person?

The person that dares you to take a leap of faith. That makes you forget about all the other stuff. You gotta forget about any logic, any fear or any doubt and you have do everything you can to get to the one person in the end who's gonna make all of this worth it. At the end – you just gotta jump.

Jean strode through the office hallways angrily, his steel toed boots pounding heavily against the wooden floors. His standard issue blades and bow and arrows strapped to his thighs, his tanks and hooks rattling against the metals. He clenched a thick manila folder in his right hand. A few curious heads poked out of their doors as he passed, marching his way to the end of the hall.

He threw open the last door, slamming it against the wall. "Armin!" He strode up to the desk and slammed the thick folder on its surface. "This is a joke, right?" He took a second to take in his surroundings.

Of course his least favorite co-worker would be in his boss's office.

Eren was leaning back in the chair in front of Armin, his green cloak and tan Corps jacket tossed carelessly over the second seat. His head rolled back to match Jean's gaze with his own lazy one.

Armin flicked his head up from the documents spread out in front of him. "What's up, Jean?"

Eren lolled his head back to Armin and dropped his chair to the floor, disinterestedly. Jean chose to ignore him and pushed his folder forward, casting aside all the other papers. "This-," He pointed angrily at the offending envelope. "-is a lost cause."

Eren let out a chuckle and Jean glared at him. "Oh come on, Jean. You know there's no such thing as a  _lost cause_."

Jean turned his menacing glare to Eren. "I'm aware of our company motto,  _Yeager_." He spat. "But after six months with this dude, I can tell you right now that it's impossible." He shot Armin an accusatory glare. "I looked deeper into his file and checked around the office." Armin at least had the decency to look guilty. "He's had ten different Scouts in  _five_ years. That's a record, Armin. You gave me an impossible case,  _knowing_ I would fail!" He threw out a hand to Eren. "What? Are you just trying to boost your best buddy's numbers or something?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Come on, Jean. That's not true. Armin has always been fair."

Jean clenched his teeth. Okay, they had him there. He knew it was a low blow to accuse Armin of favoritism, but –

He turned back to the small blonde and watched Armin drop his elbows to the table running a tired hand through his hair. "Jean," He let out a defeated sigh. "I assigned him to you because you're one of our best scouts. If anyone could handle him, I thought it'd be you."

Eren hummed thoughtfully. "Not surprising that you couldn't find a match."

Jean held out his fist and took a step forward. "What did you just say, punk?!"

Eren kicked his feet up on the edge of Armin's desk and closed his eyes placing his hands behind his head. "You heard me."

Jean growled angrily. "Are you kidding me? I'd like to see you try." He picked up the folder from Armin's desk and tossed it in Eren's lap causing him to drop his feet in surprise. "He's a colossal dick. He hasn't held a relationship for more than two months and he'll be thirty soon." He cocked a challenging eyebrow. "You know the statistics on finding a mate for someone nearing thirty. Low."

Eren smirked. "Well  _dumbass_ , that's our job, right? 104th Scouting Legion. We scout the earth to bring people together and match them with their perfect mate. Hell we're just a bunch of glorified cupids. Statistics or not, it's our  _job_ to find him a mate."

Jean crossed his arms. "Well then, this guy should be perfect for you. He's an ass. He's got hardly any friends. He's rude. He's short tempered, and he's as antisocial as they come, yet oddly womanizing. He's a fucking mess."

Eren flipped the folder over to the front. "What's his name anyway?"

"Levi Ackerman."


	2. Chapter 2

_Name:_ Levi Ackerman

_Age:_ 27

_Birthdate:_ December 25th

_Height:_ 5’4

_Weight:_ 140lbs

_Occupation:_ Soldier.

Levi’s sneakers pounded against the pavement, his heart rate monitor strapped to his bicep was glowing a faint green as dusk settled over the horizon. The music streaming from his head phones pushing him to keep going. He stopped at a crosswalk, his palms resting over his knees as he gasped for breath. He pressed the button and waited for the light to turn. He knew exactly where he was on his run – 4.5 miles at roughly 45 minutes.

He smirked as the light flicked white and he jogged across the crosswalk. Levi’s life had a solid routine and that’s just the way he liked it. Monday through Friday he taught morning psychology classes to the Regiment. Every Monday and Thursday he ran errands after his classes, Tuesdays he washed his car, Wednesdays he did his laundry and Fridays he ended classes early and did a thorough cleaning of his home. Saturdays were typically saved for volunteer work in the morning and grading in the afternoon. On Sundays, he’d allow himself some leisure time usually in the form of reading.

He slowed his pace and fished for his keys in his pocket. As he entered his home, he removed his heart rate monitor and headphones, tossing them into a bowl by the door before hanging up his keys. His phone vibrated and he muttered a curse under his breath as he tried to fish it out. He glanced at the screen.

_Of course._

“What do you want Erwin?” He ground out.

There was a burst of laughter on the other line. _“Oh come on, Levi. You can sound a little excited to hear from me.”_

Levi rolled his eyes and headed back to his room. “I just don’t understand why you’re calling me when you’re going to be here in -,” He pulled the phone away from his ear to check the time. **5:17PM.** “- 43 minutes.”

Every Thursday night a small group from the military would meet at Levi’s to walk to a local pub down the street for Trivia Night. He turned his phone to speaker phone and pulled off his damp shirt, tossing it into the hamper. _“I know, I know. I was just hoping I’d catch you before we all got together. I hope you don’t mind, but I invited an extra to tag along with us tonight.”_

Levi pulled his fitted workout pants down and froze, standing only in his boxer briefs. “What do you mean you ‘invited an extra to tag along’?” He furrowed his eyebrows when he received no response. “ **Who** did you invite, _Erwin_?”

There was a moment of tense silence before Erwin answered abruptly with, “ _Auruo.”_

Levi groaned and ran a hand over his face. “Come on, that asshole-,”

_“Now, Levi, you’re being unreasonable.”_ Levi rolled his eyes and tossed the last of his dirty clothes in the hamper, before rifling through his drawers for clean ones. _“I know you think Auruo is annoying, but you should consider it flattery, Levi. You saved his life, he’s eternally grateful to you-,”_

Levi snorted. “Whatever, Erwin. He’s your responsibility tonight. I’m taking a shower. I’ll see you at 6PM sharp.”

He ended the call and stepped into his bathroom.

The shit he put up with…

**-[]-**

Laughter erupted at the tables outside the pub as round one of trivia ended. Auruo shook his head and looked over at Erwin. “Round one and we’re already killing it. Is it like this every week?”

Erwin pointed a thumb towards Levi beside him. “Of course, it is – especially with this guy. He’s like a little walking encyclopedia.

“Oi! Who are you calling little?” Levi growled as he took a giant swig of his iced tea.

Erwin put his hand on the back of the corporal’s neck giving it a friendly squeeze. “It’s all in good fun, Levi. Lighten up.”

Auruo focused his attention to Mike sitting across from him. The blonde threw back the last of his beer and slammed the bottle down before inhaling through his teeth. He smoothed out his hair and scrubbed a hand over his goatee. “I swear to God, Erwin. You’re the only one who can fuck around with the captain like that.”

Eld smirked at them. “I feel like being fucked by Levi probably gives you special privileges.”

Levi couldn’t help the smirk that graced his face as the table laughed at the commander’s expense. Erwin rolled his eyes. “Come on, it happened almost a year ago and it was only for like two months.”

Auruo’s jaw dropped. “No way.” He pointed between the two of them. “You guys dated? I didn’t even know you guys were gay.”

Levi scoffed. “I’d hardly call it dating.”

Erwin thumbed the neck of his beer. “And yet it’s still your longest standing relationship.” He teased before turning his attention to Auruo. “And for the record, I’m not gay.” He tossed back his drink.

Auruo pursed his lips. “Hold on a second, but Eld said you guys banged.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow and Auruo shut his mouth abruptly to avoid offending Levi and potentially getting his ass kicked. “That’s right. But that doesn’t make us gay. I just decide I want something and go for it.”

Erwin shrugged. “I mean look at him. Levi always gets what he wants.”

Levi slid out of his seat. “Speaking of which, I want another iced tea.”

He disappeared giving Auruo a chance to launch into a series of questions about the man. “He doesn’t drink alcohol?”

Eld looked at him disbelievingly. “Levi? No way. He’d never put anything ‘toxic’ in his body.”

Mike snorted. “Doesn’t stop Mr. Clean from sleeping around.”

“I mean can you blame him?”

Auruo frowned. “I’ve always thought he was more of womanizer. Had no idea the captain was gay.”

Mike smacked his lips after he took another swig of his stout. “He _is_ a womanizer. He just also happens to be a man…an…iz…er.”

Eld snorted. “Someone’s already at his tipsy limit. That’s not even a word!”

Mike just waved him away and refocused his attention on Auruo. “I just don’t get it. Humanity’s strongest and he’s never had a serious relationship. I mean he’s gotta be the world’s most eligible bachelor, right? Renowned titan slayer, easy on the eyes, smartest military tactician, highest ranking captain - underneath you, of course.” He gestured to Erwin. “Plus, I hear everyone signs up for his classes each semester at the academy. I guess I just don’t get it.”

A tray of beer bottles and a single iced tea dropped on the center of the table. “Well Auruo, not everyone is a sappy little shit.” Auruo paled and turned away. “Relax, shithead. It’s not a bad thing. I like my life the way it is.”

He passed out their drinks as the Quiz Master announced the second round of trivia night, effectively ending any further conversation, but not before Mike tapped the table top in front of Levi. “Hey man, speaking of womanizing, that girl at the table to the right of us keeps eyeing you.”

Levi waited a moment before glancing over to find a woman staring back at him. She _was_ his type – blonde, deep brown eyes, around his age, curvy in all the right places, and she was giving him a coy smile. He knew she wanted him. It was written all over her face and in her movements as she toyed seductively at her hair with her perfectly manicured red nails. 

Easy.

He could be back at her place by the end of trivia night, but –

That’s just it.

It was _too_ easy.

Levi Ackerman wasn’t someone who thought at all about falling in love. Sure, it happened to other people, and the soldier found he wasn’t envious or bitter that his friends and family had significant others. He just simply – didn’t give it a second thought. It wasn’t like he was scorned by a former lover – in fact it was safe for him to say that he’d never been in love before.

And let’s be real, the guy didn’t really stand a chance. Orphaned at birth. Parents dead by titans. Growing up on the streets, only to be forced into the military by Erwin – the cunning bastard.

Love was never in his vocabulary.

And he was okay with that.

He refocused his thoughts to the woman in front of him and frowned. She seemed no better than a titan to him. Empty. Emotionless. Hollow. He turned back to the questions in front of him for round two and Mike gave him an inquisitive gaze. Levi shrugged.

 “Not interested.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eren sat cross legged on the floor of Armin’s office, spreading out all of Levi’s papers in front of him. Even though he was one of heaven’s head Scouts - just a manlier word for cupid - and he had a sizeable office, he found that he much preferred working in Armin or Mikasa’s office.

He scowled at the information in front of him. “Don’t ever tell Jean I told you, but he’s right – this guy’s got a tough case.”

He heard Armin chuckle as he typed swiftly at his computer keys. “Don’t think you can handle it, huh?”

Eren snorted as he re-read Levi’s page of likes and dislikes because – well – this couldn’t be right… he enjoyed, cleaning? Really?

He tore his eyes away and looked up at Armin. “Don’t even start with me Armin, you know I’m the best person for this job.” He cocked an eyebrow at the sheets in front of him. “It’ll be tough. Levi isn’t even dating anyone!” He thumbed through a few sheets and frowned. “He _does_ still hang out with his best friend – former fuck buddy, but I think Erwin’s destiny might actually be with someone else.” He looked back up at the blonde. “It looks like I’m gonna have to start from scratch and apply the old Scout method.”

Armin shook his head and smiled. “You serious?”

Eren stood to his feet. “Yup.” He dusted off his pants and rolled his shoulders back. “I’m gonna have to start from square one.” He huffed impatiently. “Although, I’m still not sure why we’re all here.” He leaned against Armin’s desk and crossed his arms. “I mean, with Titans still dropping from Heaven from only God knows where -,” He clenched his jaw. “-and my dad still in the wind, we should be focusing all our resources on trying to stop him and the titans.”

Armin pushed aside his keyboard and ran a tired hand through his hair at the familiar argument. “I know how you feel, Eren. But there’s nothing we can do about it. The humans have their own Regiment on Earth to defend themselves against the titans.” He tapped a nervous index finger on the desk in front of him. “It’s good the elite angels went down and brought all the 3DM gear with them. If they hadn’t disguised themselves as humans and helped them create the Military Regiment and teach them to fight titans, the humans would be worse off than they are now.”

Eren snorted. “Too bad they got our classes wrong – Garrison at the bottom, Scouts with the most important job – that’s a mess.”

Armin just laughed and shook his head. “Our jobs are important. We’re helping people find love – and most importantly keeping an eye on titan activity from heaven as well as keeping an eye on the people at earth defending it.”

Eren slammed his fist on the desk causing Armin to jump. “But – But I could help! I could be used! Instead they have me finding humans mates!” He stomped his foot indignantly and scrubbed his hands on his face a few times. “With my titan ability I could - I just – I just wish they’d trust me…” He whimpered pathetically.

Armin eyed him warily until Eren halted his movements and dropped his hands to his thighs. “I know you’re frustrated, but it’s just a precaution. Everything involving titans is still so unpredictable. They just don’t wanna take any chances, that’s all.”

Eren frowned. “I know you’re right, Armin.” He knelt and gathered up all the contents of Levi’s files and hugged them to his chest. “I’m gonna get started. I’ll report to you after step one is complete.” He closed his fist and placed it over his chest, the other behind his back in a salute.

Armin returned the gesture and Eren closed the door behind him. He hated this. The whole thing was stupid. They needed to be destroying titans, not finding love for humans – even if Eren did find them fascinating.

He slammed the door to his office, fuming.

He was the best Scout in the Regiment and bringing human mates together was never a difficult task for him. But – he frowned. Levi was going to prove to be a problem which meant that for once, he’d have to physically go to earth if he was gonna stand a chance finding the guy a mate.

Maybe this wasn’t gonna be so bad. The Scouts meant something on Earth. He tossed Levi’s folder on his desk.

Which meant that he could descend the earth and disguise himself as a Scout to watch Levi’s movements – maybe even kill a titan or two.

Alright, step one of S.C.O.UT.

S: Study the Human Subject


End file.
